How Mary Sue Got Killed
by Arwen Lune
Summary: summary: Mary Sue meets Riddick. [A nasty little fic on realism and Mary Sues.]


How Mary Sue Got Killed **How Mary Sue Got Killed  
**  
Everyone adored Maria Suzanna Starlight of Aurelia  
  
Her rich parents, who did everything for the apple of their eye, the butler and maid in their huge mansion, her 4 brothers Everyone, really. Of course, when she turned 16 a steady stream of male admirers started arriving at their house.  
  
Attracted by her gorgeous deep green/blue eyes and thigh-length shiny blond hair, they were willing to offer Maria's parents all they had just to be allowed to take their daughter out.   
  
So it went, and Maria grew up watching opera, going to balls and stealing the heart of every man who saw her. She had a lot of female friends as well – none as spectacularly beautiful as she was, but all rich and popular. And of course, they adored her as well.  
  
As she was educated in 17 different martial arts, Maria had nothing to fear from the streets. Her parents objected, but she liked going out among the common people, so from time to time she would dress in tight trousers and a tank top (showing off her toned tummy and perfect round breasts) and wander around in the city.  
  
Today was one of those days. The tight leather trousers showed off her perfect body to it's maximum, her long, shiny hair hung loose over her back like a golden waterfall, and she was singing a song to herself. People on the streets stopped what they were doing to listen to her sweet voice. Yes, life loved Maria.  
  
Maria found herself in an alley. She had been so mesmerized with the singing that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.   
It didn't worry her though – any moment she would meet one of the picturesque people who lived in these alleys, and they would point her in the right direction.  
  
After a while she did meet someone, but it was a different person that she had expected. The man was large and heavily muscled, wearing a tank top and cargo trousers. His head was shaven, and he was wearing goggles.  
'Oh a rogue But what a raw animalistic magnetism'  
  
Excuse me?   
  
The man turned toward her and came closer. He loomed over her, but Maria wasn't afraid. After all, bad things only happened to other people.  
  
Erm, I think I am lost could you tell me how to get back to the town square?  
  
The man came closer and put a hand on her throat. He pressed her backward until she was pressed against the wall, and regarded her for a long moment.  
  
She stared at his face. Unwashed and unshaven though he was, his skin colour was gorgeous and his features strong.   
  
He pinned her body against the wall with his own, and clamped his hand tighter around her throat. With the other hand he held her wrists above her head.  
  
Maria's heart started racing. He was so close; she was starting to get hot.  
  
His solemn voice rumbled, You should not have talked to me. Now you will die.  
  
Maria heard the words but wasn't paying attention to them; she was mesmerized by that incredible deep voice. She felt the juices between her legs – she was more aroused than she had ever been before. Unconsciously she had started to roll her hips against him.  
  
The man brought his face close to hers, and she closed her eyes for the kiss that would surely come any moment now  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riddick suppressed a disgusted look and turned away. Behind him the lifeless body slumped to the ground, the blood spurting from the large gash in the troath.  
  
Sick fuck. I think that actually turned her on. World will prob'ly be a better place without her.  
  


  
**_END  
_**  


The moral if this delightful little tale is simple.  
  
Someone threatening to kill you is _not_ sexy. It is probably in the top 10 of most off-turning things. Making your character turned on by the maker of the death-threat is silly and makes your character look like a total moron.   
Dying is a serious thing. It could happen to you, too. Making your character unafraid of the threat defines her as a Mary Sue - after all, bad things never happen to Mary Sue.  
  
A Real Character behaves in a natural way. Ie, if they're about to die then they're probably not thinking of how _hot_ their about-to-be killer is.   
  
Disclaimer: This is not directed at anyone in particular. Sending me hate-mail therefore tells me that you took it personal. ;-)  
  



End file.
